Research during the previous two award periods has indicated that a) provision of contingent rewards increases children's compliance with recommended preventive dental programs, b) contingent rewards are equally effective with urban and suburban children, but c) action instructions and self-management training increased compliance only among urban children while having negative or neutral effects onthe compliance of suburban children, and d) neither population of children maintained high compliance once rewards were terminated. Focus in the renewal proposal is on improving the action and selfmanagement instructions, particularly for suburban children, and testing new procedures for obtaining long-term acceptance of personal dental health activities. Two consecutive experiments address these issues, respectively. The first study requests 360 urban and suburban 7th graders to use a fluoride mouthrinse daily for 20 weeks at home. both action and self-managmement instruction will be varied in a 2x2 factorial design that tests whether the effectiveness of the instructions is affected by children's preceived "choice" in following them and whether the effects are additive. Contingent rewards will be provided in all conditions. The second study requests 540-7th graders to participate in a similar rinse program, but for a period of 30 weeks over two school years. Three reward procedures will be compared. The first, our standard reward procedure modified to emphasize achievement, will provide rewards every two weeks for the first 14 weeks and a bonus at the end of that time. In a second procedure, small rewards will be available intermittently for all 30 weeks, while in the third condition, no rewards will be available. All conditions will include the best package of instructions from the first study. Short- and long-term effects of the procedures will be compared. In addition to these experimental variables, demographic, attitudinal, belief, and other personal characteristics of compliers and non-compliers will be compared. Data from these studies will provide important information about the positive and negative aspects of instructional procedures and about the long-term value of contingent rewards in children's preventive dental programs.